


be safe with the stars

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, set in the 40s, steve went back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: Steve takes out his frustrations at the sea.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	be safe with the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katrevb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrevb/gifts).



> I wrote this last June hope you like it! this is very short

"Nat," he sighs, looking up at the starry night sky. If she was here, she would've loved the view. "I know I should like be doing this when I get back in the future, but for now, I just..."

"Hey, if you're out there somewhere. I just want you know...that I got the life we were talking about. You always told me I'm always reckless and impulsive, you're right, and I'm in the 40s with the life you told me to get..." He blows out a heavy breath, kicking his feet gently back and forth against the grainy sands in one of the beaches in 40s New York.

"It's great. Peggy's nice, we got some picket white fence and all that. 2.5 kids won't be anytime soon... I met Tony's Dad again, and ...it's weird how father and son act a lot like each other. Hey, if you see Tony there...send him my regards would ya?"

He chuckles against the 2AM wind slapping mercilessly against his cheekbones, but Steve is unbothered by the chill, it seemed a lifetime ago he had nightmares of chilly places courtesy of the ice. Such a lifetime ago. His smile falters.

"It seems unfair!" He yells against the breeze of the ocean, gently weaving against the shore in a calm way. Steve wishes it was stronger, he wishes it felt the same pain he's feeling in his heart. "It's unfair!" He wails, "That you never got this life and I did! If there was another way for Vormir to reverse that effin curse, I would find a way! I would give you that life! I'd give you the life you always wanted!" He screamed, mouth shaped in an angry form, red face and veins sticking out against his neck. He didn't care if someone saw him like a mad man or called the police that Peggy Carter's husband was out at 2AM screaming at the sea as if it offended him.

"You never left me," his voice cracks, tears threatening to spill, so he fights it. "You never once did, and that hurts. See...See you in a minute?what kind of goodbye was that huh? We never knew. We never knew what was going to happen, I wish I did so I could have one last moment with you..." His heart constricts, beating in despair. "I miss you." He says, the words pulling out like a big weight lifting away from his chest. Sadly enough, he couldn't fight the tears when it falls.

"I miss your smile, your laugh, your wit, your spunk, unpredictability, and your jab at my old age." He grins but it came out like a pained big smile, "I miss your presence by my side. I got so used to it, that I thought with every turn...I'd see you, and that haunts me. It haunts me." He murmurs, as the winds howls and circles around him. 

He clears his throat and composes himself, wiping the tears hastily using the back of his hands. He says his last words into the air of the early morn, not exactly ready to go, even if it hurts him, he has to go.

"I love you, Nat. Be safe with the stars."


End file.
